Amortentia
by greyconverse
Summary: One night Regulus and his girlfriend make a mistake. A big one. Nine months later a baby girl is born named Amortentia (Blacks have a thing for weird names) and she is left in the custody of her uncle Sirius Black. This is her life.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Regulus paces up and down the hallway, waiting for his brother to show. The screams of the baby girl _'no baby daughter'_ he thinks, echo down the stairs from her nursery. He knows that he should get the baby and see what the problem is, but he's only 19! He can't take care of the child. The doorbell of his small apartment rings and Regulus rips the door open. There standing in all his scowling glory is Sirius Black, Regulus' older brother. "What is it. You sounded very urgent in the letter" Sirius growls. Regulus hides a wince. He knows that the hatred his brother has towards him is well placed, Regulus himself hates his brother but he needs his help. "Why is there someone screaming" Sirius yells "are you torturing someone! Has your mind gotten so sick and twisted that you've called me over here so that I can listen to someone being tortured!" Sirius' eyes are ablaze with anger.

"no" Regulus replies "the screams you are hearing are coming from your baby niece".

Sirius' face pales. His eyes narrow at Regulus. Regulus moves to the side, giving Sirius a clear path to the stairs. "would you like to see her?" Regulus asks, his face downcast.

"I'm not going up there" Sirius says as he steps inside the home and closes the door "how do I know that there isn't any of your death eater buddies up there?" he scowled "Bring the baby down here". Regulus sighed and trudged up the stairs. He walked into the nursery where his daughter was screaming. Her face was contorted in a way that sent chills up Regulus' back. The look on her face made him want to run to her, and fix everything wrong with the world just so she could be happy. He resisted the urge. He picked her up and changed her nappy. "you're going to meet your uncle now Amortentia, please be good" Regulus whispered into the baby's ear. The baby's dark skin was a harsh contrast from her father's incredibly pale skin. However, the baby had her father's dark hair and eyes. The baby gurgled a bit and laughed at her father. Regulus cracked a small smile. He hadn't wanted to get attached to his daughter, but he had failed. Magnificently. He loved the baby more than his own life and he would do anything for her. Regulus picked up Amortentia and walked down the stairs. Sirius was still standing in foyer. When the two brother's eye's locked, Sirius ran towards the small child in Regulus' arms. She was so small and delicate that it scared Sirius. "how about we sit down" Regulus suggested. Sirius nodded and followed his younger brother into the dining room.

"how do you get her" Sirius said hoarsely. He was still in shock that his brother had a child, and one that appeared to be about 6 months old. The little girl had dark skin and curly black hair. Her nose was wide and so were her lips. She looked a lot like a boy in Sirius' year level at Hogwarts. Her black eyes pieced Sirius and he couldn't help but think how adorable his little niece was. "do you know Olivia Johnston" Regulus said quietly

"I know her older brother, Andrew. He was in my year and house" Sirius says "wait, you knocked up his little sister?! But she's a Hufflepuff! A blood traitor! How did mum and dad let that happen?!" Sirius yells.

"mum and dad didn't know. She was my friend from our first year and it progressed from there. I tried to leave them Sirius. I tried to leave our family, say goodbye to their bigoted ways-"

"then why didn't you?!" Sirius screamed "you could've stayed with the Potters and I"

"Because by the time that I realized that their views were wrong I was in 6th year. I tried to back out, rebel as you did but our parents got fed up. Bellatrix dragged me to meet the Dark Lord and I became a death eater. I didn't have a choice Sirius. I was never as strong as you were". Regulus whispers. Sirius looked at him square in the eye. If Regulus knew that there were tears running down his face, he didn't wipe them off. "Sirius, I need help. I can't keep Tia" Regulus said. He voice all of a sudden void of all emotion. "I can't put her in danger like that. If my master-" he spat out Voldemort's title like it was the worst thing that he could ever say "-finds out that I had a child with a Hufflepuff, and with a blood traitor no less, I'm afraid he might kill her or me". Regulus looks down at the table. All of his fears about what Voldemort might do to Amortentia just came spilling out. His worries about what would happen if he died and if Voldemort found out about her just came spilling out of his mouth. He couldn't stop them. "Reggie" Sirius said with a sigh "first thing, Tia? I'm guessing that's the baby's name?"

"nick name" regulus sniffled "her names Amortentia. Her mother named her that because A. The Black family has weird names and B. because she knew that this baby was going to be a blessing in disguise, just like love. I wasn't there when she was born" Regulus looked at his daughter. "Ok well that's a start. What do you want me to do with her?" Sirius prompted. "can you find her a home?" regulus said. His voice was so quiet that Sirius nearly missed it. "she can't be around me. She isn't safe"

"Reggie mate, I can't take care of a baby either" Sirius sighs

"I know but maybe you could find a friend that can? Or give her to a good orphanage? I just need her away from me and the danger. I've had Cissy taking care of her while I'm at 'work', but she can't keep her either because the Malfoys are too closely tied to Voldemort" Regulus can hear the own desperation in his voice. "what about her mum? Why isn't she helping?" Sirius asked

"her mum just dumped her on me. She said that she doesn't have the time of take care of the baby. She said that she didn't want to see Amortentia again. She also said that she hopes that the baby will make me reconsider my alliance with Voldemort" Regulus replied

"How stupid is she? Does she not understand that you were forced to join him? And that once you've joined Voldemort, you can't leave?" Sirius yelled in outrage

"no, she doesn't." Regulus said "And I need to keep it that way. I still love Olivia and the more she knows about the death eaters and Voldemort, the more she's at risk. Plus being with me presents a whole other set of challenges. Its good if she isn't in my life anymore." Regulus said firmly. Sirius just shook his head. This was all so confusing. "Ok, I'll take Tia" Sirius agreed, a little bit reluctantly. "but I need information in return" Sirius grabbed Amortentia and held the baby to his chest. "I can't give you any" Regulus said. His mouth set in a thin line. "all of the people under his control except a special few, have had a curse put on them which makes them experience excruciating pain whenever they spread information about Voldemort's plans and such in anyway shape or form and Voldemort himself gets notified whenever that happens. So even if I didn't want too, I can't". Sirius looks downcast. His mouth thins and his eyes narrow. "fine" he growls. All of a sudden, a lot of yelling and loud noises start going off. "what's that" Sirius yells, holding Tia closer to his chest.

"My wards" Regulus yells back, looking startled "Someone tried to break in! Quickly! Go out the back door and apparate away!" then in a lower voice, Regulus leans towards Sirius and says in a low voice "please keep my daughter safe" He pleads, and he shoves Sirius through a door way into the kitchen with a door leading outside. Sirius jumps out the door as he hears arguing and duelling from the front of the house. Hoping to Merlin that the loud noises that the people out the front are making will cover the _pop_ of the aparation, Sirius apparates away to the Potter's cottage in Godrics hollow.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N HI guys! This is my first story (if you couldn't tell :P) so don't judge? Also this is a kind of filler chapter. Nothing really happens. And I know the summary is pretty sucky so thank you for reading! Now on with the chapter!**

 **Chapter 2**

The wails of a baby are something that James Potter is used to hearing. He hears it around his house all the time, what with his 6-month-old son Harry it's hard not to hear it. But when his best mate Sirius shows up in the middle of the day holding another 6-month-old baby, that's not something James Potter is used too. "Woah padfoot mate, it's not like you visiting isn't appreciated, but why are you here? And why are you holding a screaming baby?" James Potter joked. He would've said more, but the look on Sirius' face didn't seem like the one that would warrant teasing. "Prongs get Lily and you both should sit on the couch. I've got news".

"wait, so your brother had a secret relationship with Andrews sister, they then had sex one night and now Regulus has a child that he can't take care of because he's a death eater but he doesn't want to be a death eater but he can't not be a death eater now so you are taking care of her or your finding someone who can?" Lily said confused. Sirius nodded. "Well that's screwed up" James called. He had since moved to the kitchen to get harry his food. "I mean I knew that Andrew's family is a bit off, but Olivia always seemed alright" James continues as he walks in the room. "Yeah I know" Sirius sighs "I would ask if you could take her, but you guys have Harry. Do you reckon Moony might take her?". James and Lily share a look. They know that Sirius has good reason to want to pass her off but…. "Sirius" Lily starts gently "Do you think that maybe you could take care of Tia?" She asks. Sirius' face immediately turns down cast "I would lily-flower, but I can't take care of a child. I am the least qualified person in the universe to take care of her. What if I put her in more danger? Plus, since Marlene disappeared" Sirius wipes his eyes, lets out a desperate sob and takes a deep breath "And I'm doing a lot of missions for the order, it would be pointless for me to have the baby". He looks at Lily and James dead in the eye "Could you please maybe take care of her" He put his hands up in defensive manner when it looked like Lily and James were going to protest "not all the time, just while I'm on missions and such. Please prongs?" Sirius pleaded. James started laughing "of course mate! You should've led with that. Of course we'll do it". Lily gave Sirius a small smile.

"we have an order meeting tonight at Hogwarts, do you want to take her? I heard from Alice that Dumbledore is assigning missions" Lily said "Then we will know if we need to take her off your hands immediately or not. Plus Neville and Harry are going to be there so she won't be the only baby" Lily continues. The three just sit. Not really saying anything. There was nothing to say.

"well that's one way for the order to meet her" James jokes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **A/N just before I start this chapter, my Hagrid impression is pretty bad, so don't judge**

 **10 months later**

Sirius pales. In front of him is the Potters house. Its destroyed. The whole right side of the house is in ruins. He hears a baby's cry from inside the house. Sirius runs toward the sound of the child. He had come to pick up Tia from the Potters, when he saw the wreckage. He knew that the sound of a baby crying was a good thing, but he could only hear one. There was meant to be two! Where's the other?! What about James and Lily?! "JAMES!" Sirius screamed "LILY?! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Sirius kept yelling. He through the front door, not looking where he was going, he tripped. He glanced at the ground to see what he fell over and there, lying on the ground, his face set in a grimace was James Potter. He wanted to scream. Sirius gripped the cuffs of his leather jacket. Tears dripped down his face. He fell to his knees and gripped James' shoulders. He wanted to scream, he did. He wanted to yell, try and wake James up as if he were asleep. He wanted to scream about how unfair it was that James, his brother, had died when he had his whole life ahead of him. He wanted to kill Voldemort, strangle the life out of him for the crime that he committed, but he didn't. He couldn't. He had to find Harry or Tia or Lily. With one final look at James, with his glasses perched wonkily on his nose, Sirius stood up and began to search the house for the others.

Sirius would've stayed there, but the loud, consistent cries of a baby made him move. James was dead and Lily probably was too, but at least one baby was alive, and he'd be damned if he was going to leave that baby alone.. The crying seemed to be coming from upstairs, so Sirius took a deep breath and put one foot in front of the other as he ascended up the stairs. He took a right into Harry's room. There, lying on the ground looking almost the exact same as her husband was Lily Potter. Her red hair fanned out behind her head and her emerald eyes were dull. Sirius let a few more tears roll down his nose. While Lily had never really been that close throughout their schooling, well they only started being friends in 7th year, he got quickly attached to the fiery redhead. She became a good friend and her death hurt almost as much as James' death did. Not bearing to look at her body any longer, he looked up and saw Harry crying and sitting in his cot. His black hair that resembled James so much stuck up at the back. The baby's face was blotchy and red from crying. He had a cut on his forehead in the shape of a lightning bolt. Sirius picked up his godchild and hugged him close. "it's ok little mate" Sirius said to Harry. Sirius looked around the destroyed nursery for Tia. He couldn't see any sign of her. Then some debris in the corner started to move. Sirius grabbed his wand and held it at the moving tiles. Then a little head of dark hair appeared. "Tia!" Sirius sighed in relief. He picked up both babies and walked them outside, being careful not to show either of the children too much of James and Lily. He placed both children in the side car of his flying motorbike. Usually both kids loved his bike, Tia especially, but both kids seemed to not be in the mood. Not that he blamed them.

-LINE BREAK-

To say that Hagrid appearing out of now where was a surprise to Sirius would be an understatement. Sirius nearly jumped out of his skin when the half-giant 'fell' from the sky. Hagrid hadn't changed from when Sirius last saw him. Same bushy beard and dark brown twinkling eyes. Sirius sometimes thought that Hagrid took lessons from Dumbledore to make his eyes twinkle like that. "evenin' Sirius" Hagrid said, his deep voice rumbling.

"Hagrid" Sirius nodded "What's your business in this neck of the woods" Sirius said with a laugh. He knew that if he didn't laugh, he would cry. "Dumbledore sent meh to collect little 'arry 'ere" Hagrid said, gesturing to the boy in question. Sirius closed up instantly.

"You aren't taking Harry Hagrid" Sirius said with a glare. "He is MY god child and that means that good ol' dumbles has no control over him. You can't have him"

"Ah but Sirius" Hagrid started "He'll be safe wit 'is aunt 'nd uncle. Their 'is only livin' relatives. He'll be safe there, away from all the bustle and hustle of the wizardin' world". Sirius looked at Hagrid, true harry would have a better life away from wizards, but he couldn't live with his aunt and uncle. Sirius had heard horror stories about Petunia and her new husband Vernon (or vermin and Sirius called him) from Lily. But if Harry was safe….

No! what was he thinking! Harry was his god child and he will raise him. "NO Hagrid. Harry is my child and I won't let a bunch of stupid muggles take care of him! Plus I already have to take care of Tia, adding another kid can't be too hard" Sirius says. Hagrid shakes his head

"You can't take care of two 'ittle ones Sirius. Let me take 'arry to 'is aunt 'nd uncle". Sirius looked down at Harry. He looked so small and tiny. If he was going to be safer with his aunt and uncle then…... Sirius looked back up at Hagrid, determination set in his eyes. "Take both of them" Sirius says as he shoves both harry and Tia into Hagrid's arms "and you can take my bike, I won't be needing it anymore" Rage so sudden and harsh formed in Sirius' gut. He couldn't go after Voldemort, but he could go after the next best thing. Peter Pettigrew.


End file.
